Fox Meet Fox
by Shisa3
Summary: Naruto has an affinity for foxes and this one has no intention of leaving him alone...


_It is sunny today. _The sun gently filtering into the large tent, and the breeze lightly dancing around the canvas belied the dark desperation within. A dreadful stillness gripped the camp. An unnatural silence. A young girl, no older than thirteen with dark hair and bloodshot grey eyes watched as the light moved over the ground from her place near the open tent flap.

With a pained moan, Kana forced her body up off her bedding. The smell of sickness and decay filled the air. Fighting back nausea, she staggered shakily around the tent, checking each body. Clammy skin, too pale, too still. No pulse. Move to the next. No pulse. Crawl to another. No pulse. Another. No pulse. Another. Nothing. Tears running silently over her cheeks, she made her way back to her bedding and collapsed. The sunlight shone cheerfully over her face as she closed her eyes. _Kami help me._

The smoke rose thickly over the treetops as Kana made her way slowly towards the road. Pausing she turned one last time to the burning camp, numbly staring at the dark smoke before adjusting her pack and walking away. She was the last one now, the last of her clan. The knowledge made her chest tighten painfully as she staggered over rocks and fallen branches. She was the last.

Two weeks later, and her supplies had long since ran out. Her stomach was cramping with hunger and the plants she had managed to forage weren't nearly enough. The autumn wind bit through her clothes, making her shiver. _I'll die soon, _she thought. A wave of anger rushed through her. She hadn't survived through that hellish illness just to die on the side of the road like trash! Her sensitive ears twitched in irritation. All her clan shared such ears. She idly reached up and brushed her fingertips over the dark furred fox ears that matched her hair. _Fox ears_.

Straightening suddenly with newfound determination, Kana closed her eyes and gathered her chakara. Within a few seconds a little black and white fox was sitting in her place. She let out a tiny yip of excitement. She had never managed the full transformation before. Exhausted, but much warmer and now having a chance to catch some food, Kana laid her head on her paws and cuddled into the fabric of her now too large human clothes and allowed herself to fall asleep.

A week later, she found civilization. The village was big and loud, strange new smells filling the air. Kana, who had grown up in a nomadic clan, was amazed at how many people were crowding the streets. She self consciously touched the scarf that she'd used to cover her ears as she'd been taught. The people here seemed friendly enough. Many of them smiling and nodding at her as she passed. Shop vendors called out to the crowd boldly. Children ran here and there, weaving cheerfully through the adults. Kana smiled. Konoha was a nice place.

After a little more exploring, she'd found a cheap hotel and paid for the night. Leaving her pack, she went back out for dinner. There were plenty of places to choose from. Her mouth watered as her sensitive nose picked up the delicious smells coming from the various food stalls and restaurants. She was so distracted by the smells, she didn't notice a little yellow blur until it crashed into her.

"S-sorry!" A child about six or seven stared up at her fearfully. He had a tired, desperate look. The kind of perpetually hungry look that only starving people have. He was tiny, with torn clothing and dirt caking his hair and skin. Kana felt a stab of pity run through her. "It's alright," she told the boy gently. His eyes, an impossibly bright blue, widened slightly. Kana slowly reached out a hand to help him up. The boy just stared. "It's alright," she repeated coaxingly. Watching her carefully, his blue eyes never leaving her face, the boy tentatively raised his hand to meet hers.

Loud, hurried footsteps startled the boy. He jerked his hand away and scrambled to his feet. "Wha.." Kana never got to finish her question as the boy took off, disappearing down the street. As she turned to follow him, a small group of five men rushed past her, mumbling angrily to each other. She caught the strong scent of alcohol as they passed and she flinched back into a nearby wall. One of the men was busily cursing about a "demon brat" who was "out to kill us all". Kana frowned. _What in the world? _

Was the little boy running from these men? Why? What did that man mean by demon brat? A sickly feeling in her gut made her shiver. She ducked into a nearby alley and quickly stripped off her clothes. She hid them behind some empty boxes and concentrated. Soon the little black fox was creeping out into the street, sniffing the air for the blonde child's scent. _There. _Kana darted down the street, dodging the few people still out. As the scent got stronger and stronger, Kana felt a flash of fear run through her. What was she going to do when she found the child? What if those men found him? Was he dangerous?

_Big blue eyes. Beautiful, impossibly blue eyes. Eyes that looked so lonely it hurt. _Kana shook off her doubts and sped up, coming to the base of a large tree. The boy was huddled in a small ball against the roots, shaking violently. Kana sniffed the air again. The drunks weren't nearby. Walking cautiously up to the boy, she purposely stepped on some leaves so he would hear her. He whimpered and curled up tighter, not even looking up.

"P-please! Please don't hurt me! I d-didn't do anything!" Kana felt her heart twist painfully. She smelled the fear coming from the child, heard it in his voice, saw how he tried to disappear against the tree. Making up her mind, she nudged the boy lightly with her nose. "I'm not going to hurt you kit," she said gently, feeling a pang of sadness as she murmured the endearment. Her mother had always called her that.

One of those brilliant blue eyes peeked up at her from behind his arms. "Come on kit. It's alright." The boy gasped and stared at her, sitting up slowly. Kana twitched her tail and sniffed at his hair, giving his dirty cheek a small lick. The boy squeaked and he shuffled back a few inches. "Y-you c-can talk!" Kana let out a quiet bark of laughter. "I'm not really a fox, kit. I can just change into one." She nosed his shoulder gently. "You got a name?"

"Naruto," the boy said quietly, dropping his eyes to the ground. "Naruto? I'm Kana." A violent shiver wracked the tiny body and Kana could see that his skin was slightly red from the cold. "Don't you have anywhere to go kit?" She asked gently, wrapping herself around him. He stiffened, but quickly relaxed and snuggled closer to the warm fur. "I have my 'partment from ji-chan, but some people broke into it 'an the door's broke now." Kana growled softly, but stopped when Naruto whimpered. "Sorry kit. I'm angry that someone would do that to you." She licked his hand apologetically. "'S okay. I'm used to it." Kana quickly tamped down the urge to growl again. She sighed. "Ok. Come on kit. I need to go get my clothes and change back. We'll get something to eat and you can stay with me tonight."

Finding a restaurant that would serve them was a bit of an issue. She had changed back in the alley and dressed quickly, walking out to meet a wide eyed Naruto. They had been to five restaurants since, each refusing to serve the little blonde and demanding that he leave. "Sorry Kana-san. It's my fault. I-I'm not really hungry though," he said quietly. Kana stopped and grabbed him in a quick hug, ignoring his squeak of surprise. "Don't worry about it Naruto. I'm sure we'll find somewhere soon." She let go and ruffled his hair. "Come on."

Ten minutes later they were seated at Ichiraku Ramen, the owner smiling kindly at them as he set down their food. Kana returned the smile and handed Naruto a set of chopsticks. He took them and stared hungrily at the bowl of ramen. "All this is for me?" Kana nodded and pushed the bowl closer. Ignoring her own food, she watched as he cautiously lifted some noodles and put them in his mouth. Seconds later, his big blue eyes had widened in surprise and he happily began to devour the rest of the bowl. Kana giggled and ate her own portion, watching him from the corner of her eye. The little blonde was as happy and relaxed as she'd ever seen him and it made her feel good. For the first time since the illness had struck her clan, the icy tightness in her chest eased. She wasn't alone anymore.

**One month later:**

"Kana!" The blonde ball of energy she had been living with for the past month tackled her in a hug. It was especially chilly for November and she winced as she noticed he hadn't had his gloves on. Steering him into the kitchen, she set some water to boil for hot chocolate. "How was school today?" His smile faded a little and he looked down at the table. "It was okay." The seven year old tried to give her another smile. Kana sighed and wrapped her arms around him, laying her cheek on top of his bright hair. "Anything I can do to help?" Kana knew there wasn't actually much she could do since she had snuck into the village in fox form and wasn't a registered citizen. Naruto shook his head and grinned at her. "I'm okay nee-chan!" He looked towards the stove. "I think the water's ready."

Kana ruffled his hair and moved over to the stove. She loved when he called her nee-chan. Smiling slightly, she added the cocoa powder to the boiling water. She jumped as someone knocked on the door. "Naruto-kun? Are you home?" The Hokage's voice drifted clearly into the kitchen and they froze. "Uh oh," Naruto whispered. "It's ok. I'll wait in your room," Kana whispered back, running as quietly as she could to his room and closing the door.

The Hokage stayed for about twenty minutes asking the usual questions and sipping cocoa with Naruto. "Well, I think it's about time for me to head back. Lots of paperwork." Kana could almost hear the man's anguish at the last part. She grinned. As the door closed behind him, she stepped out of the bedroom and sat down on the couch next to Naruto. The blonde instantly scooted over and snuggled up against her. Smiling, she ran a hand through his soft hair, enjoying the warmth.

The Hokage watched the dark haired teen cuddle Naruto. He stared at the image in the glass ball and gave a small chuckle. He had of course known the moment she moved in with the blonde and had watched the duo carefully. So far the girl was more of a benefit than a threat and he had felt her chakara during his visits while she would hide in the bedroom. She wasn't the Kyuubi (despite those rather charming fox ears). He saw no harm in letting their little arrangement continue. Humming to himself, he relit his pipe and turned back to the stack of paperwork on his desk. Better get it over with.

Kana sighed as she glanced at the clock and itched at the scarf covering her ears. She was working late today and Naruto would have to manage dinner without her. She looked up as a customer approached the counter. He was around her age with dark eyes and hair. She blushed as he met her eyes. "Hi. Did you find everything alright today?" The boy nodded and looked away in disinterest. Kana quickly rang up his purchase and recited the cost. The boy handed her the exact change and left without a word. She watched him walk away, noting the red and white Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt. _Well the not talking makes sense now. _She shook her head and leaned against the counter. _I wonder what Naruto's up to?_

She walked in the door three hours later. He had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her. Kana smiled and gently shook his shoulder. "Come on sleepy head." He reluctantly opened his eyes and hauled himself off the couch. He made his way almost zombie like into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, almost instantly asleep again. Kana giggled quietly and tucked him in. She left to shower and brush her teeth before transforming and hopping up on the bed. She curled up on the pillow next to the spiky blonde hair and closed her eyes peacefully.

A small black fox sat inconspicuously beneath a windowsill of the academy listening intently. The lunch bell rang and she heard the teacher and children inside leaving the room. A careful, quick peek revealed one little blonde boy still in the room. Grinning a foxy grin, she pawed lightly at the glass. Naruto looked up immediately and his jaw dropped as he noticed her. Almost knocking his chair over, he quickly ran over to the window and opened it for her. "Hey kit. Thought I'd drop by and surprise you since I'm off work today." Kana jumped from the window and settled herself around his shoulders. Naruto grinned and excitedly chatted to her about Iruka sensei and Sakura-chan, eating his lunch and feeding her small bites. When she heard his teacher approaching the classroom again, she playfully licked his cheek and jumped off his shoulders. With a last foxy smile, she was out the window again and settled back in the bushes to hear the rest of the day's lessons.

When Naruto left the school building, Kana had transformed again and dressed. She met him by the entrance and he happily glued himself to her side. "Naruto!" They turned as Iruka Umino hurried out of the building. "Naruto you forgot…" He paused as he caught sight of Kana. "Oh. Who's this?"

Kana smiled at the scarred man, dropping one arm around Naruto's shoulders. "I'm just a civilian. Naruto's a friend of mine. You're his teacher?" Iruka nodded. Kana caught sight of the orange notebook in his hand. "Is that Naruto's?" Iruka seemed to have forgotten and handed the notebook back looking a little flustered. "Uh, well it was nice meeting you.." He trailed off. "Oops! Sorry. Kana. Kana Kitsuri," she said, shaking his hand. Iruka smiled. "Nice to meet you Kana. Naruto, do your homework!" With that, Iruka turned and walked back towards the school. "Ah, I really hope he doesn't start asking questions about me," Kana sighed. She looked down at the happy blonde hugging her. "Anyway, lets go get some ramen."

**Don't own Naruto.**


End file.
